Conventionally, when generating images or photographs on a digital camera or other input device (e.g., a scanner), the images are usually generated without an embedded device color profile. An international standard, International Color Consortium (ICC), for color profiles has been developed to define how a device responds to a color. For example, these profiles can be used to correct printers that print too “bluish” or cameras that creates too much contrast between colors of objects. One can download common ICC profiles from digital camera or input device manufacturer websites, or generate them using calibration equipment. ICC profiles are normally files separate from the image files, but can be “embedded” in the image files for remote applications to read. Embedding the profile is only common when working with professional printers or artists, as each profile adds significant size to each image file, and vendors typically want the input device to store as many images on the storage media (e.g., flash card) as possible. Typically, users interact with profiles by manually assigning each image with a profile when it is viewed or edited on computers, although very few applications do this. Because of the great difficulty in the use of ICC, hardly anybody (especially for amateurs or laymen) does this in practice today.